Dot Hack: Virus Resurrection
by Serenitys chaos
Summary: The World' corrupted by hackers, created problems between the Administrators and Hackers. Both fighting for their reasons either to find a way to recover a lost one's soul or to become stronger. Why has it all ended in corruption?


**Hi everyone I'm pretty new to this site and to writing fanfictions. I hope you guys will like it though I hope it gets better as I keep writing it though I don't exactly know where I'm going with it. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated even if they aren't too friendly I would like to know what people think about it. Umm well I hope you enjoy reading it and post a review and maybe even come back when I get more up.**

**Thank You For Your Time**

**Serenity's Chaos**

**A Resurrected Entropy**

**Prologue: A Curse Placed Upon 'The World'**

You always told me you would return for me,

the night would not take us apart.

but what of this **_world_**? That has torn us in two?

Did you lie to me?

So easily deceived, I suppose that is what I am,

as I stand, I cry, waiting for you to return.

But I suppose you decided to leave me, leave me to die.

Eyes clouded with tears I stand watching, waiting.

As you now treat me like an enemy,

like someone who has become cruel, and heartless.

Maybe that is what I should become to satisfy,

**_your_** heartless lust for lies,

to satisfy the evil words in your lungs.

Now you have changed,

and now I am hurt, and you can never mend my broken heart...

A stray paper in the wind-Author Unknown

The lights flickered dully in the hospital room an angelic figure sat in the bed trimmed in iron along the edges as the faded light shown in from the window. Golden strands of hair splayed out over the white ghastly sheets of the bed that moved up and down with every breath of the figures breathing. Slowly, quietly, her pace seemed to be, as she kept on going clinging onto the world not letting go.

Slowly, out in the halls footsteps were heard. Not rushing, not trudging, but briskly walking over as if in worry. A man walked into the room his eyes filled with tears as he saw her laying there gentle perfect no flaw in her. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the angelic girl, tears falling from his eyes at seeing her unconscious state. "This... this is all my fault." he said holding her frail hand.

"How could I let Skeith, how could I let him do this to you..." he stood up whipping his tears away as they filled again in sorrow. He looked away he couldn't bear to see her this way his eyes looking upon the room. It was a grey room not much different from any hospital room with equipment used to keep the girls life. I.V.'s in pierced in her arm but he couldn't bear to look again. As the dull sunlight came in through the small shaded window that reflected through the I.V. bag and made the room sparkle with the glistening affect of the sea. Then last of all in the corner a small grey table in the corner with another chair the same as the one he took from its position against the wall. He sighed shivering a little at how awful it must be to have to see people like this every day in an environment like this. Suddenly a ring broke the silence that had only been interrupted by the constant beep of the pace of her heart. Slowly he reached in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He sighed seeing the callers were from CC Corp as he answered it quickly and tried to hide the sorrow and somewhat fear in his voice.

"Balmung why are you not online?" the voice said gruffly harsh and to the point.

"I was paying a visit to a friend." his voice saddened as he said the words.

"Paying a visit? What do you think we are paying you for? Well it is not so you can go shoot the breeze with friends and neibors get back to work!"

"I-I'm sorry sir I'll get back on right away..." he said taking one look at the girl behind him tears coming to his eyes again as he walked over to the grey table. Slowly he repositioned the bag over his shoulder to where it sat on the headrest of the chair while he held it up reaching inside. Slowly he pulled out a black laptop and set it on the table opening it and typing a few letters on the keyboard, silent as he logged in. Then the bright white letters trimmed in black appeared that read 'The World' came up on the screen. The music a nice upbeat compared to the actual truth of what was going on almost ironic.

"Welcome to the World"

He reached into his bag again and pulled out a virtual reality helmet and put it on then set the bag down on the floor next to his chair it was now empty, as he took a seat in front of the laptop like he always had done before.


End file.
